Mamoru Mitamura
}} |kanji = 三田村 衛 |romaji = Mitamura Mamoru |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = |occupation = Owner and Head Chef of Western Cuisine Mitamura |manga = Chapter 105 |anime = Episode 35 |voice actor = Shinji Kawadahttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-The-Second-Plate/Mamoru-Mitamura/ Gabriel Regojo (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST}} is the 3rd generation owner and head chef of Western Cuisine Mitamura, the first Stagiaire location for Sōma Yukihira and Hisako Arato.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 106, page 3Shokugeki no Soma chapter 105, page 17 Appearance Mamoru has slick, short dark colored hair with two small bang strands hanging over his face. His eyes are generally very lazy looking or very creepy, but can also turn much more cartoonish when excited or nervous. He wears his restaurant's uniform, consisting of a white long sleeved shirt, dark long pants, and an apron that says 洋食の三田村 (Western Cuisine Mitamura). Personality Mamoru is a kind individual and shows admiration towards the students of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 108, pages 11, & 14-15Shokugeki no Soma chapter 106, page 4 History Little is known about Mamoru's past. However, it was stated that he is the 3rd Generation owner of Western Cuisine Mitamura with his grandfather and father as the 1st and 2nd Generation owners, respectively.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 107, page 8Shokugeki no Soma chapter 108, page 6 Plot Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Mamoru encountered Sōma Yukihira and Hisako Arato after apologizing to the customers they were not able to serve. He introduced himself as the 3rd Generation owner of Western Cuisine Mitamura before asking for the two's autographs. Moments later after inviting them in, a large wave of customers burst right in the restaurant. Mamoru was rushed doing the dishes before a second wave of customers came. He later got a customer angry after mistaking their order. When the restaurant closed down for the day, everyone was ecstatic and relieved that they managed to finish the day with little trouble. He and the staff thanked and complimented Sōma and Hisako for their exceptional performance.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 106, pages 3-5, 9-13 & 17-20 On the third day of the Stagiaire, Mamoru was seen looking at a portrait of the restaurant when his dad was still the head chef. He was approached by Hisako, telling her about his restaurant's history and strengthen his resolve to save it.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 107, pages 8-9 On the fourth day, he asked Hisako to sort the receipts whenever she is free, before being startled when she suddenly requested an emergency meeting. Concluding the meeting, he decided to adapt Sōma's idea of making the restaurant accessible only through reservation, despite open opposition from the staff. On the last day, he greeted an old patron, Shimizu, who made a reservation after hearing the news. Shimizu was happy to know that Mamoru knows his usual order. Afterwards, he listened to Hisako's explanation about the improved reservation system they would use for the restaurant.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 108, pages 1-3 & 11-15 Cooking Style *'Western Cuisine '- Mamoru is the owner and head chef of Western Cuisine Mitamura.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 105, page 17 Their restaurant also serves a napolitan which is a form of Western Cuisine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 108, pages 14 & 16 Dishes * Mitamura Special Napolitan - One of the dishes they serve at Western Cuisine Mitamura. Trivia (To be added) References es:Mamoru Mitamura Category:Male Characters Category:Chef